Dick and Kory: A Love Story
by cartoonstar
Summary: Sequel to Bar Fight. The wedding of Nightwing and Starfire, Dick and Kory. What started out as friendship grew into something much more.
1. Chapter 1

_All love that has not friendship for it's base,_

_is like a mansion built upon sand._

_-Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

The room was extremely quiet as Starfire sat in front of the mirror. Her face was already decorated with make-up but only to a minimum. A light blush was on her cheeks with just a bit on eye shadow and pink lip gloss that complimented her lips perfectly. Starfire glanced out the window and her eyes twinkled due to the sunlight that emitted from the window.

She couldn't believe it, today was the day.

Their relationship began as friends when he was Robin, the Boy Wonder, trying to escape from Batman's shadow. It was ironic how they first met. She was the alien that crashed down to Earth after escaping the clutches of the Gordanians and he was the superhero sidekick that just moved to town. The fought each other and then they rescued each other with the help of their other friends.

Time moved on and their bond grew stronger each and every day. The relationship officially began after a visit to Tokyo where they finally admitted their feelings for each other through a kiss. Starfire blushed at the memory.

Even more time passed by and there were some bumps in the rode which caused Starfire to go out with a couple of the other Titan females to a bar. It resulted with Robin going to a bar as well with the Titan males. Going to a bar was one of the smartest things he ever did. It wasn't until then that he was able to propose to her. The proposal resulted in his shift to Nightwing.

But that's old news.

The real story would begin today, for today was the wedding of Nightwing and Starfire.

Starfire chuckled to herself as she remembered that today she wouldn't be just marrying the hero, she would also be marrying the man behind the mask; Dick Grayson. The thought alone sent a shiver down her spine and a warm feeling in her heart.

There was a knock at the door and Starfire turned in her seat.

"It is open."

The knob turned and the door opened to reveal Raven. Raven was wearing a dark purple dress that was form fitting at the top and swooshed down past her knees. The straps tied around her neck and a black pearl necklace was around her neck. On her wrist was a matching bracelet and she had on matching earrings. Raven's hair was in a tight bun with two free strands that framed her face. She wore black heels.

Raven closed the door behind her and walked into the room carrying a wooden jewelry box.

"Greeting's, Raven," Starfire said with a smile on her face. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Raven frowned a bit at the sight of Starfire covered by a long robe. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes. I simply wish for every one to see me when the time is right."

Raven pretended to pout. "Can't I have a peek?"

Starfire shook her head.

Raven huffed and sat down next to Starfire, placing the box on top of the dresser. "How do you feel?"

"I am excited and happy and... worried."

Raven rose a brow. "Worried?"

Starfire nodded her head, her eyes locked on her reflection in the mirror.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"When Dick and I went to go get a marriage license the man there said some awful things."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What kind of things."

Starfire closed her eyes as she retold the memory.

_It was the afternoon and both Nightwing and Starfire sat on the opposite side of a large, wooden desk facing a lone green chair. Nightwing's hand held on to Starfire's as they waited for some one to tend to them. Today they had dressed in civilian clothes for they had a meeting to qualify for a marriage license. Nightwing was dressed in a white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. Of course he had on sunglasses to cover his eyes. Starfire wore a purple dress that tied around the neck and swooshed down above her knees._

_"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked in concern as he looked at Starfire._

_Starfire smiled at him. "I am fine, Dick. Though, I am confused. Is it necessary that we get a... what was the word... license to be married?"_

_"Don't worry about it. It's just a law thing. We'll be out of here soon."_

_Starfire nodded and squeezed his hand._

_The door was pushed open and a cubby, bald-headed man walked in holding some papers in his hands. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The man took the green chair and held out his hand._

_"I'm Mr. Laserson."_

_Nightwing shook his hand as did Starfire._

_Mr. Laserson settled in his seat and folded his hands. "So I understand that you two are here today for a marriage license."_

_Nightwing nodded. "That is correct."_

_Mr. Laserson nodded and picked up his papers, looking through them. "Normally this is an easy process but when it came to your profile a certain problem appeared."_

_Nightwing and Starfire became concerned._

_"What type of problem?" asked Nightwing._

_"Well, the bride, well...," Mr. Laserson directed his attention to Starfire. "I've read about you, Miss Anders." He frowned and his facial features showed that he was uncomfortable. "It's not me, I'm okay about this. But let's face it... your blood is alien. You're not human!"_

_Starfire flinched at his words and Nightwing grew furious. He grabbed Mr. Laserson by the collar of his shirt and drew him closer so his face was above his. Starfire grabbed on to Nightwing's arm to calm him down but it didn't help. Mr. Laserson's body quivered in fear and his papers fell to the floor. Nightwing's voice was low and threatening, as if he was ready to kill. _

_"You insignificant little pencil-pushing twerp. Kory and I have been living together for years. Co-habitation let's you waive blood tests. If we don't get a license in exactly twelve seconds, I'll -"_

_A little while later Starfire and Nightwing exited the front doors of the building. Nightwing had a proud smile on his face as he spoke._

_"I can't believe what it took. But at least we - Hey?"_

_In the front of the building was an angry crowd of people carrying signs. Nightwing pushed Starfire behind him as they slowly backed up to the T-car. Starfire clutched on to Nightwing's shoulder as the people all yelled at once._

_"Titans are deviants!"_

_"Humans don't marry alien monsters!"_

_"No alien marriages!"_

_They crowd continued to throw insults at the couple. Nightwing cursed under his breath and pushed Starfire into the car and then got in himself. As soon as the car started he sped off. The people threw things at the T-car as they drove away and Nightwing was glad that Cyborg let him borrow the car instead of taking his motorcycle._

_Starfire turned her head to look at Nightwing, a look of concern on her face. _

_"Dick, I don't understand. Why are they calling me those names? They always liked me before," Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should postpone the marriage, Dick. At least for awhile. We're still young. There's time -"_

_"No! Nobody's stopping us from doing what we want to," his face was one of anger and determination. "We're getting married!"_

Starfire finished the story and Raven was in a state of shock. She composed herself and gently wrapped her arms around Starfire in a hug. Starfire leaned into her embrace.

"That's why you were so upset that day?"

Starfire nodded. "They made me feel like I was a...," Starfire gulped at her next word. "A troq. If this is how they treat me, I am worried of how others will treat Dick."

Raven pulled away and held on to Starfire's shoulders. "Kory, listen to me when say this. There is nothing to worry about. Dick is a big boy, he can take care of himself. All those people are just ignorant."

Starfire nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Raven."

Raven pulled away and patted the box she had brought with her. "Now since that's all cleared up we can finally move on to what I came here to do."

Raven gently removed the lid from the box and pulled out a tiny black box. She held it in her hands. "This is from Nightwing. He told me to make sure that you had this as your something old."

"Raven, before we continue may I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did."

Starfire giggled. "I am curious as to why I require the something old, new, borrowed and blue."

A smiled tugged at Raven's lips though it was barely noticeable. "It's an Earth tradition. Deal with it."

Starfire giggled again. "You may proceed."

Raven nodded and opened the small box in her hands. Inside was a long silver chain with a star pendent hanging from it and it was covered in little diamonds. Starfire gasped when she saw it.

"I was so afraid I had lost it... I could not find it for days."

Raven huffed and stood behind Starfire as she helped put the necklace on her. "That's what you get for sharing a room with Dick. He's a sneaky, yet romantic, bastard."

Starfire laughed and touched the star pendent gingerly. "Dick gifted me with this on our year anniversary."

"No wonder why he wanted you to wear it," Raven said. "It must be very special to you both."

Starfire smiled. "It is."

"Alright," Raven said as she reclaimed her seat and reached inside the box once more, taking out yet another black box. "Are you ready to see your something new?"

Starfire nodded.

Raven opened the box and inside was a silver bracelet with five colored stones in it. Each color stone represented a Titan. Red was for Nightwing, green for Changeling, blue for Cyborg, purple for Raven and orange was for Starfire. Raven undid the clasp and put the bracelet around Starfire's wrist.

"Raven, it is beautiful," Starfire said with a wide smile. "Who is it from?"

"Victor. He had it made special just for you.'

"I must thank him later."

Raven nodded and pulled out the next box. "This is from Garfield. It's your something blue."

Raven opened the box as well and showed Starfire what was inside. A smile tugged on both their lips as they saw the gift Changeling had given Starfire. It was a small hair pin in the shape of a blue flower decorated with glitter. It was so simple and that's was truly made it special. In the middle of it was a small ' T '.

"The sweet fool..," Raven muttered under her breath. "He made this."

Starfire took the pin out and carefully placed it in her hair for all to see, just above her left ear. "It is a wonderful gift. I will tell Garfield so when I get the chance."

Raven took out the last gift which was a smaller box then all the others and held it in her hands.

"Your last gift is the something borrowed and it's from... me," Raven looked up at Starfire. "This belonged to my mother and she passed it down to me hoping it would bring me luck and strength. I'm hoping that it can bring you luck and strength for your wedding day."

Raven opened the box and held it up to Starfire. Inside was a pair of earrings. The earrings were silver with a small white stone dangled on each.

"The stones are found in the wishing wells of Azarath and are said to bring good fortune."

"Raven... are you sure you wish me to wear these," Starfire asked. "They are of great importance to you and -"

"Kory... Star... I want you to wear. It would mean a lot to me if you do," Raven smiled and Starfire began to tear up. "Don't bring on the water works, you'll ruin your make-up."

Starfire laughed softly and put the earrings on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "They are magnificent. I shall take good care of them."

"You better. I hope to wear them on my wedding day -" Raven cut herself off and looked away, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Your wedding day," Starfire asked. "Has Garfield asked the question yet?"

"No... but we've discussed it."

"And..."

"And... we haven't really given it much thought. It's just something we can both see in our distant future."

Starfire nodded in understanding. The room became quiet until Raven spoke again.

"I'm really happy for you, Kory. You and Dick."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you're getting married today."

"I know."

Raven wrapped Starfire in a hug, both overwhelmed with joy. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. That's when there was a knock on the door. Starfire gave Raven a puzzled look, she was expecting any one else to come by. Raven used her powers to open the door and in walked a very handsome Tamaranian boy. He had a fine looking build with gorgeous green eyes like Starfire. His hair was red like hers and reached his shoulders but he had it tied into a pony tail. Starfire literally jumped to her feet when she saw him and didn't waist any time locking him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ryand'r! I am so happy to see you," she stepped back and got a good look at him. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a white shirt. "I am glad you came. I did not think you would come."

"As if I would miss my own sister's wedding."

Starfire giggled softly. "Is Galfore here as well?"

"Yes."

Raven stood up and walked to the door. "I'll give you two some alone time."

"Thank you, Raven."

The door closed leaving Ryand'r and Starfire alone in the room.

"Are you sure you want to marry him," Ryand'r asked. "We can hop on a ship and be back in Tamaran in no time."

"I am sure. I love Dick with all my heart and I want to marry him."

Ryand'r pretended to pout. "But I don't like him."

Starfire pinched his cheek. "You have never liked any boy that has taken a romantic interest in me. Now go. I must prepare myself."

"Alright, I'm going," Ryand'r raised his hands in defeat and turned towards the door. Before he left he turned back to her. "I'm glad you are happy, Koriand'r."

Starfire smiled at him and he left the room. Starfire looked at the clock on the wall. Almost time...

-

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be..._

_It really is worth fighting for,_

_being brave for,_

_risking everything for._

_-Erica Jong_

Light passed through the open window and filled the room with it's glow. The smile on Nightwing's face never once left as he was getting dressed. Today was finally the day he was marrying Starfire. The thought alone made him want to jump up in the air and scream for joy. Everything just seemed so surreal to him.

When they first met they weren't exactly the best of friends. They attacked each other before they even knew the other's name. Not to mention how their first kiss went...

His smile got even wider as he thought of that particular memory. He was Robin, superhero teen and she was the very hot alien girl. All he did was pick at the lock that bound her hands together and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. It came as a shock to him and before he knew it he was pushed to the ground and she was flying away.

Nightwing liked to think of their kiss in Tokyo to be their first real kiss. That one was truly special the both of them and had so much more meaning to it. It was with that kiss that their relationship officially began.

Their love was like a flower.

At first it's beauty was closed up and hidden but with time it began to bloom for other's to see.

When they were younger they had hidden their true feeling's for each other and when they finally accepted each other the outcome was wonderful for the both of them.

Nightwing buttoned up his white collar shirt and picked up his bow tie. He fiddled around with it for about five times before finally giving up. He was Nightwing, leader of the Titans and hero to the people yet he couldn't tie a bow tie.

How was that even possible?

Nerves, it must have been his nerves.

Who could blame him for being nervous. In less then an hour he was marrying the woman of his dreams. It was his wedding day and he had to look presentable.

Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nightwing hollered as he turned back to the mirror, still trying to put on that blasted bow tie.

The door opened and in walked Cyborg and Changeling. Cyborg was wearing a black suit with a white shirt to hide his mechanical parts and a blue tie. Changeling also had on a black suit and a white shirt but his tie was red. Changeling had his hair combed back and looked very handsome.

"Hey, Dick." Cyborg greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Victor." Nightwing said absently.

"Dude, you okay," Changeling asked. "You seem... stressed."

"I'm fine. It's just...," Nightwing dropped his hands to his side and turned to his friends. "Think one of you can help me with this?" he asked, pointing to the black ribbon around his neck.

"Sorry man," Cyborg said, taking of his tie. "Clip on."

"Dude, why didn't I think of that." Changeling said, putting a hand to his forehead.

Nightwing turned to Changeling. "What about you, Garfield, think you can help me out here?"

Changeling shook his head. "Raven helped me with mines."

"Okay then," Nightwing said as he headed for the door. "I'll just go ask her for help."

"NO!" Cyborg and Changeling yelled in union, grabbing both of Nightwing's arms and pulling him back.

Nightwing tore his arm's away from their grip. "What is with you two?"

"You can't go see Raven because she's with Kory right now." Cyborg said.

"Yeah and you're not supposed to see the bride," pointed out Changeling. "Or else you'll be cursed with bad luck."

"Okay superstitious ones," Nightwing said as he sat back down in his seat. "I'll just stay here and when it's time for my wedding I'll look like a complete fool."

"As if Kory could ever think of you as a fool." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Even though she should." laughed Changeling.

Nightwing glared at him.

Changeling smiled sheepishly. "Shutting up now."

"Hey man, don't worry about a thing," Cyborg assured Nightwing as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up. "Wally, when you see Alfred tell him to come up to Dick's room, thanks." Cyborg hung up the phone and grinned. "See, nothing to worry about."

Wally, or Kid Flash as he's known to most people, was helping tp set up the wedding so if any one was to see Alfred it would be him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nightwing said with a sigh of relief. "I'm just nervous you know."

Cyborg and Changeling stood up glaring.

"You're not having second thought are you?"

"Because if you think for a second that you can just run out on Kory you'll have us, not to mention Raven, to deal with."

"Plus Galfore and her brother -"

"Guys! Relax. I'm not having second thoughts and there is no way I'm running away. I love Kory and I'm gonna marry her."

Cyborg and Changeling nodded and sat back down.

Nightwing huffed. "If this is how _I'm _acting I can only imagine you two."

"Hey!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two can't sit here and tell me that you wouldn't be nervous on your wedding day."

Cyborg scratched his head and looked away.

Changeling tugged at the collar of his suit and looked down at the ground.

"That's what I thought."

There was silence in the room as Nightwing looked from Cyborg to Changeling. Maybe it was his detective skills or his friendship mode, but something told him that one of them, if not both of them, was hiding something.

"So, which one of you is hiding something?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Cyborg and Changeling yelled in union. They looked at each other then at Nightwing who had a big grin on his face.

"Victor."

"What is it, Dick?"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"Well... you know how I have this situation with Karen and how we have to drive back and forth just to see each other... So, I was thinking that maybe she could move in to our tower."

"That would mean Titans East would be one person short."

"Already figured out. Donna could move their since she's dating Roy any way's. It would work out for everyone. Please, Dick."

Nightwing nodded his head and Cyborg jumped in the air.

"I gotta go tell Karen." with that said Cyborg ran out of the room to look for Bumblebee.

Nightwing turned to Garfield. "So, are you gonna tell me what you're hiding?"

"It's nothing... really."

"It sounds like something."

"Okay, here's the thing. You know how Wally promised to marry Jinx after their baby is born and you're marrying Kory... well, I was thinking that maybe me and Raven should get married too."

"Garfield, just because other people are getting married doesn't mean -"

"No, I'm sorry. That came out wrong," Changeling paused. "You see, Raven and I have been thinking about it and _I've _really been thinking about it for a long time now, before we've even been talking about it and -"

"Garfield."

"Yeah?"

"Spit it out."

Garfield took a deep breath. "I wanna marry Raven."

"Okay then."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know but I thought it would be more then, 'okay then'," Changeling leaned back in the chair. "I'm really serious about this. I even have the ring."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know!" Changeling yelled, ready to pull at his hair.

Nightwing chuckled a bit.

Some one knocked on the door and Nightwing looked up.

"It's open."

The door opened and in stepped Alfred with Bruce right behind him.

Nightwing looked at Changeling. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay dude." Changeling stood up from his seat and left the room.

Nightwing stood up as well, rather surprised to see Bruce here.

"Honestly Master Dick," Alfred said as he tied Nightwing's bow tie. "When will you learn."

Nightwing smiled cheekily. "Why would I do that when I have you here."

"Master Bruce used to be the same way."

Nightwing glanced over in Bruce's direction but looked away. Instead he decided to make small talk with Alfred instead.

"Is Tim here? Kory can't wait to meet him."

Alfred pulled away once he was done with the bow tie. "Master Tim is here. I believe he is talking to Mr. Stone."

"And Babs?"

"She is with Tim," Alfred smiled. "I am very proud of you, Dick."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Alfred, I'd like to have a word with Dick," Bruce said. "Alone."

"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he walked towards the door. Alfred stopped by Bruce and lowered his voice. "Go easy on him sir. It is his wedding day."

Bruce said nothing as Alfred walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Nightwing grabbed his jacket and put it on, looking himself over in the mirror.

"Dick."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure," Nightwing said as he walked to the door. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Before he could leave Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Nightwing turned to Bruce with an annoyed look on his face. "Look, I really don't have time for this -"

"Sit."

Reluctantly Nightwing sat down. He hated feeling like a child but he figured it was best that him and Bruce clear the air now. The last thing he wanted was for Bruce to ruin his wedding. Nightwing glared at Bruce who remained unmoving, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"By doing this you're putting her, as well as yourself, in danger."

"Kory and I have discussed this already. We can deal with it."

"Tell me, how do you plan to deal with it when your enemies use her against you?"

"I'll take them down." Nightwing said darkly.

"What happen's when she wants a family?"

"I'll give her one!"

Bruce had a scowl on his face.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because life isn't like a fairy tale. There is no such thing as a happily ever after."

"Kory and I will prove you wrong."

Bruce said nothing more and headed towards the door.

"Bruce."

Bruce stopped in his tracks and looked at Nightwing.

"What made you decide to come?"

Bruce looked away. "You did invite me, remember." Bruce said before he left the room.

Nightwing chuckled to himself. Even though Bruce could be cold as ice at times he still had a soft side to him. Though there was a snowball's chance in hell that he would admit it. Nightwing checked himself in the mirror one more time to make sure he looked okay before looking at the clock on the wall. Almost time...

-

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO QueenOfSalvation, tori, raeXXstarry, BerryDrops, lauren1991, Starsoffire, Dana-Fire, cookiesruletheworld, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, Harry Potter Fan 1994, hollly, toonfan820 AND Sneakers4night FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven._

_-Karen Sunde_

The sun brought light on upon this joyous day and descended upon the quest who sat in the garden. Seated on white wooden chairs were humans, super powered meta humans and aliens. All had gathered on this day for a special occasion.

On top of the mansion sat a masked figure with his black cape flowing in the wind over looking the scene.

Down below in the bushes purple eyes looked at the scene and remained hidden from the crowd.

There was two sets of sets, twenty two people on the left and twenty two people on the right. To the left side sat Galfore and Ryand'r in the front row. Next to Ryand'r was the Titans faithful pet, Silkie. Next to Silkie sat Larry, the little dopelganger of Dick Grayson who just popped up for the wedding. Behind them sat 'The Flash Family'. Barry Allen sat in the middle of Bart Allen and Wally West. Next to Wally sat Jinx. In the next row sat Red Star, Argent, Herald and Killowat. The next set of people were Aquagirl and Garth. Next to Garth were the famous twins, Mas y Menos. Behind them was Kole, Gnaark, Lightning and Thunder. Behind them sat two members of the Doom Patrol, Negative Man and Robotman.

On the right side sat Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Babs in the front row. Behind them was Karen, Roy, Donna and Jericho. The next row of seats sat Hot Spot, Bushido, Pantha and Wildebeest. Behind them sat the youngest of all the Titans; Melvin, Teether, Timmy Tantrum and their large teddy bear: Bobby. The very last row consisted of Diana and Clark. Next to them was Conner and Cassie. In the last row sat two Doom Patrol members, Mento and Elasti-Girl.

It certainly was a full house... or rather garden.

In front of the large crowd stood the minister with a smile on his face and a book in his hands. To his left stood Dick Grayson who was dressed in a black suit complete with a black bow tie and black shoes. His hair was pushed back and hi his shoulders. Next to Dick stood Garfield and Victor, the best _mans_ of the occasion. To the right of the minister stood Raven, the maid of honor, with a small batch of red stem roses in her hands.

Robin birds flew off into the sky leaving a feather or two behind.

It begins... The music announces the expected joy to unfold.

A white high heel shoe steps on the carpet lined up in the middle of the seats. People from left to right turn their heads to gaze at the beauty that slowly steps forwards towards her groom. Her dress is long and white. It shows off her shoulders and has no straps. It fits her perfectly. Her red hair is long and flowing, combed to perfection. A white veil showers over her face and flows down her back. Although made to conceal her face it can't conceal her beauty. Her hands clutch the bouquet consisting of flowers from roses to lilies and everything in-between. As she approaches her husband-to-be, one thought crosses her mind.

_'I love you Dick.'_

To lovers now stand before each other with smiles on their faces. Green eyes meet with blue ones.

The minister smiles and opens his book. The music stops playing and his voice flows through the air and covers the crowd.

"Dear family and friends, out of affection for Kory and Dick, we have gathered together to witness and bless their mutual vows which will unite them in marriage."

Dick's hands holds on to Kory's as they gaze into each other eyes.

"A wedding ceremony is both solemn and joyful," the minister says as he continues to read. "Solemn because vows will be made here regarding serious commitments."

Wally West squeezes Jinx's hand as this is said. He passes a quick smile her way knowing that in a couple of month's a serious commitment will happen in their lives.

"And joyful because it signals the beginning of a new life together."

Out of the corner of his eye Victor Stone looks at his girlfriend, Karen Beecher. Their life would change to in a good way.

"To set the tone of the occasion, I read from Paul's first letter to the Corinthians," says the minister. "Love is patient and kind: Love is not jealous or boastful: It is not arrogant or rude."

Garfield Logan smiles at this. In the beginning he was an arrogant jerk and Raven was always rude to him. But with patience and kindness they finally found a happiness with each other. He looks at her smiles. A smile she returns.

"Love does not insist on it's own way: It is not irritable or resentful," continues the minister. "It does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right."

Something inside Roy Harper clicked when this was said. There was so many things that were wrong about him and yet Donna was never once resentful of him. They were in love with each other for all the right reasons.

"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

Those words were completely true.

The Titans had been through so much and yet they all managed to bear though it and find that light at the end of the tunnel. Every single person here has courage and believes in themselves as well as well as each other. They have hope when they walk into battle and they live to fight another day. They endure the pain and fight for each other. Their friendship is strong and with that friendship comes love. The bond they all share will never end.

"The bride and groom have each prepared their own vows." The minister looked up at Dick as if asking him to begin.

"Kory, you have given me love. You have cared for me and made me want to care for another. You have made me laugh," Dick smiled at her. He was always so withdrawn from others but Kory was always there. When he used to be Robin she would always come with a tray of food and kind words just for him. She would take him in her arms and together they would fly through the city. "You have changed my life. I love you deeply and completely."

Garfield handed Dick the ring and Dick gladly put it on Kory's finger.

Raven handed Kory a ring as well. Upon receiving a ring from Dick, Kory had wanted to get one for him. She slipped a gold band on Dick's finger.

"Dick, with this ring I ask you to be my partner in life. You have shown me laughter and understanding," Kory smiled at him. Every time she needed him or if she was confused about something, he would always be there, ready to help her and explain things to her. There were times when she was sad and felt alone and he would be there to put a smile on her face. "When I am with you I am a better person. I love you completely with all my heart."

The minister smiled at their words and didn't need to look in a book for his next words.

"The power of love is what weddings are really all about. Certainly the love that the bride and groom have for each other," the minister smiled at Dick and Kory, then at the crowd. "But also the love that their family members and friends have for both of them."

At this Alfred and Galfore smiled.

Alfred may have just been the butler but he was family to Dick and vice versa. Alfred was proud of Dick and glad that he had found someone special to share his life with.

Galfore was what one may consider a 'nanny' but he was so much more to Kory. He was her family. He had a hand in raising her and thought of her as his own. Galfore couldn't be happier for her.

"If any one has any objections, now is the time to speak." said the minister.

Dick and Kory found themselves to be holding their breath.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick looked at the crowd. He expected for Bruce to rise out of his seat and stop the wedding, and if not him Babs. His mind even played with the idea of Red X showing up to ask Kory out on a date, or even Kory to run away with Garth. She was smitten with him when they first met all those years ago as was Raven. Dick wouldn't be surprised if Control Freak popped up dressed as a monk in a purple robe and demand that Kory give birth to his children.

Kory was feeling the same nerves as Dick. She was worried if someone would object to her wedding. She wouldn't be surprised if Ryand'r stood up and kidnaped her right here and now. For all she knew Mas y Menos could be planning something, they were rather smitten with her. Then there was always the possibility of some girl running in and dragging Dick away from her. Kory wouldn't be surprised if Kitten showed up right about now.

Time passed by and no objection came. The minister continued.

"Do you, Richard John Grayson, take Koriand'r to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Dick smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Koriand'r, take Richard John Grayson to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Kory smiled. "I do."

"Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me, and pursuant to the laws of the state - But most important, by the power of the love that you have for each other and that all of us here have for you - I am proud and delighted to prounce you, Dick and Kory, husband and wife," the minister closed his book and looked up at the smiling couple. He looked at Dick. "You may now kiss the bride."

Dick couldn't stop himself from smiling as he lifted the veil over Kory's head.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." he whispered to her as he leaned in closer.

Kory giggled before the gap between them closed.

The crowd began to clap and cheer for the newly weds and the flash of cameras captured the moment.

Two souls would forever be linked through that one kiss.

And a damn good kiss it was at that.

Kory's hand wrapped around Dick's shoulders as her other hand held on to her bouquet tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist. They wanted to stay in this moment forever for this truly was like a fairy tale.

Except the story was just beginning.

---

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO BerryDrops, SaffireStarz, cookiesruletheworld, Koriand'r Grayson, SaoirseWaveglow, Pirategirl0, CERTiFiED02, toonfan820, Starsoffire, Dana-Fire, Ace.04 AND raeXXstarry FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_One words frees us of all the weight and pain of life: _

_That word is love._

_-Sophocles_

The doors to the castle like mansion flew open and in stepped the bride and groom, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Immediately they were greeted by their friends and family. Each person greeted them as the happy couple walked into the large room filled with round tables covered by white cloth and flowers of every sort. Dick and Kory came upon Galfore and Ryand'r.

Galfore shook Dick's hand while Ryand'r hugged his sister. They then switched and Galfore embraced Kory in a hug, whispering kind words to her. Ryand'r shook Dick's hand but just as they were about to pull away, Ryand'r pulled Dick close.

"You break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck." Ryand'r pulled away and patted Dick on the shoulder who looked a little nervous by his brother-in-law's words.

The next group of people to give their respects to Dick and Kory were Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Babs. Bruce offered a hand shake as well as Alfred, though Kory embraced them both in a hug. When she came across Tim she offered him a warm smile.

"So you are Tim?"

He nodded.

Kory embraced him in a hug. "It is good to finally meet you."

Tim pulled away and tugged at the collar of his shirt, blushing a deep shade of red. "U-uh... It's nice to meet you too."

"Dick has told me you are the new Robin."

Tim nodded.

"That is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, but I can handle it."

Dick smirked. "Tim's a good kid, Kory. He's the perfect one to continue the Robin legacy."

The next person that stepped up to them was Babs. Dick shook Babs hand.

"I'm glad you could make it." Dick said quietly. It was still a little bit awkward between them after their last encounter.

Babs turned to Kory, unsure of what to say or do.

"Babs," Kory opened her arms for a hug and Babs accepted. Kory kept her voice low. "Now you have to stay away from Dick."

Babs gulped nervously and nodded her head. They pulled away and Kory smiled as Dick lead her further into the room. Dick picked up a glass of champagne and handed one to Kory. There was the sound of a fork being tapped against glass and everyone turned to the front of the room where a stage was set up. Three people were standing on stage, Raven, Garfield and Victor.

"Can we have everyone's attention please," said Raven. "It's time to make the toast."

The room fell silent and all eyes focused on the bride's maid and best mans. Victor was the first to speak.

"Back when I was a teenager I first met Dick and Kory. Back then Dick was a spiky haired midget, he still is," Victor paused as a few laughs passed through the room. "And Kory was new to Earth. Since the first day they met, I knew that those two had a thing for each other. Though they were both to stubborn to admit it." Laughter was heard again in the very large room. "Their both like family to me, scratch that. They are my family and I have never met two people more in love. I wish them the best of luck and complete happiness."

Dick and Kory smiled at Victor's words and Garfield stepped up to say his speech.

"I've known Dick and Kory for along time now and just seeing them together is an inspiration. The two of them have taught me so much. kory has always been so kind to me. Laughing at my jokes, eating tofu when I knew she didn't like it," Garfield chuckled at that last part. "She's really a nice person and Dick is lucky to have her. Unfortunately Kory isn't so lucky. Now Dick is my family, but he is a pain in the ass." The crowd laughed at this. "But he has changed, thanks to Kory. I know that they will be very happy together and I'm happy for them."

Dick wrapped an arm around Kory's waist as Raven stepped up to say a couple of words of her own.

"Dick is like a brother to me. He's been thick headed and obsessive," Raven paused as the crowd laughed. "But above all caring. Kory is like my sister. She's happy and at time's annoying." A few laughs were heard. "But I've never met someone with a kinder heart. I consider myself lucky to have met them both. Although complete opposites, I never seen two people more made for each other. Dick and Kory complete each other and they have survived so much. I'm glad that they have each other and I know they will live long and happy lives together."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses in honor of the toast. Dick and Kory smiled. They were happy and they knew they always will be as long as they had each other and their friends.

"Alright people," Victor announced with a grin. "I am proud to announce the first dance of Dick and Kory as husband and wife."

Dick took Kory's champagne glass, as well as his own, and placed it on a near by table. He smiled at his wife and extended his hand. Kory smiled back at him and gladly accepted his offered hand. They made their way to the large dance floor and the music began to play. A soft melody filled the air and Dick and Kory began to move to the music. His hand held her's and his other hand went around her waist, pulling her close. Kory's other hand rested on his shoulder.

Dick grinned at her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Kory giggled. "No, you did not."

Dick leaned in closer, inhaling the perfume scent drifting from her. "You look beautiful in that dress," he kissed her shoulder. "But I can't wait to see you out of it."

Kory giggled once more. "Save it for the honeymoon my husband."

Dick smirked. The way she had said _'my husband'_ made his heart leap in joy. It rolled off her tongue nicely, like she was meant to say it. "Of course my wife."

In the distance, Bruce looked at the dancing couple. He sipped his champagne slowly and noticed a presence stand besides him.

"They look happy." Diana said softly.

"I can see that." Bruce said dryly.

"You can learn something from them."

Bruce rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I read about the both of them on the Justice League's main computer. I know their stories. They've suffered Bruce, just as much as you have and yet they have managed to find happiness in their lives," Diana said as she watched the dancing couple. "Maybe it's time you do the same."

Bruce said nothing and walked away, leaving a disappointed Diana behind.

-

The reception party continued and finally it came to the cutting of the cake. Together, Dick and Kory grasped a knife and cut into the vanilla frosting cake with strawberry filling. Once they had their piece, everyone was free to a piece of their own. Either they could eat or they could go on to the dance floor. The happy couple moved to their own private table and sat down. Kory dug her fork in her piece of cake and presented it to her husband. Dick opened up his mouth as Kory carefully fed him a piece.

"This cake is delicious." Dick said with a smile. He gave Kory the same treatment and fed her a piece.

"_Mmm_, glorious."

A rush of wind sped past them and before Dick knew it, his face was covered in cake. Kory erupted into giggles. Dick used a napkin to wipe his eyes and immediately spotted the crime master. Wally West, aka: Kid Flash. Wally was laughing along side Victor and Garfield.

"Sorry, dude," Wally said in between laughs. "They convinced me."

"We couldn't help it." Victor said innocently.

Dick wiped his face and glared at them. "You guys are so dead."

He stood up but Kory quickly grasped his hand and pulled him back down in his seat. Before he could utter a single word, Kory locked her lips on to his. They stood like that for awhile before finally pulling away.

"Do you still want to kill them?" Kory asked sweetly.

Dick shook his head no and leaned in for another kiss.

The three boys grinned over the fact that they got away with their crime and moved on to go spend time with their girlfriends. Wally strode over to Jinx who was happily eating her piece of cake.

"How's me favorite girl?" Wally asked as he kissed her cheek and sat down besides her.

"Envious." Jinx replied once she finished her piece of cake.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Look around, Wally," said Jinx. "Everyone gets to drink champagne but me."

"Yeah, but's only like this until this little one is out." he said, patting her stomach with affection.

"You're right. Only seven more months. But until then I need something stronger then water."

Wally nodded in understanding and with in a flash he was gone. About five seconds later he returned with fruit punch.

"Better."

"Very." Jinx replied absently.

"Ain't ya'll two just the cutest."

Wally jumped in his seat and turned around in his seat. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," said Barry, aka: The Flash, as he sat down next to Wally. "But I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I'm retiring as the Flash."

Jinx and Wally were in a state of shock.

"Why?" Wally asked, sounding upset.

"I just think it's time that I do," replied Barry. "But I want you to do something for me, Wally."

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to be the Flash."

Wally froze on the spot. "D-does Bart know about this?"

Barry nodded. "It would make me proud if you took on the role. Besides, I think you're a little too old to be _Kid _Flash. So, what do you say?"

Jinx nudged Wally in the ribs.

"Yes," Wally answered loudly. "I would be honored."

"Alright then," said Barry as he stood up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Jinx smirked. "I guess they can't tease you about being a _kid _any more."

He walked away and it took everything in Wally's power to not squeal like a girl.

-

After much waiting the moment all unmarried women were waiting for finally came. The throwing of the bouquet. All the women in the room, except Elasti-Girl and Jinx, stood behind Kory. Jinx choose not to participate since Wally already promised that they would marry after the baby is born.

"Are you ready girls?" Kory asked happily.

There was a chorus of yes and Kory turned her back to the group of girls. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kory threw her arms up and her bouquet of flowers went flying in the air behind her. The girls made a grab for it but only one girl was lucky enough to catch it.

And just who was this lucky girl?

Raven.

Raven stared awkwardly at the bouquet in her hands. She didn't actually think she would catch it. She looked up at the group of people staring at her.

"Uh... lucky me?" She made it sound more like a question.

Kory giggled, she was secretly hoping that Raven would catch the bouquet.

The next matter of occasion was the throwing of the garter. Almost all the men in the room lined up. Everyone but Galfore, Alfred, the male members of the Doom Patrol, Clark, Barry and Bruce. Once those who were participating lined up, Kory lifted up her dress some so only the garter was showing. Dick could have sworn he heard some wolf whistles in the crowd and quickly removed the garter, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips. From the side lines sat Alfred, Diana, Barry, Clark and Bruce.

"Why don't you go and try to catch the garter, Bruce," said Clark. "It may be fun."

"I rather not." Bruce said dryly.

Dick spun the garter around his index finger, grinning at the group of men in front of him. "You guys ready?"

The guys mouthed off a chorus of yes and Dick turned his back to the group of men. He threw the garter over his head and spun around quickly to see who caught it. All eyes turned to look at the lucky guy who caught the garter. Surprise wasn't the word that the people were feeling.

The garter had fell into the hands of none other then Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself. Well, technically it fell on his shoulder but the main point was that the garter was his now. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Dick who just shrugged innocently. There was a chuckle behind him and Bruce turned to his friends.

"Not a word." Bruce said darkly.

The commotion died down and the guest went off to do their own business. Raven and Garfield made their way up to Bruce's table.

"It's tradition that those who catch the bouquet and garter dance together," Raven said dryly. "So let's just get this over with."

Garfield's eyes were downcast the entire time. He was hoping that he would have caught the garter.

"Garfield, here," Bruce said, handing Garfield the garter. "You take it."

Garfield blinked. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks, dude." Garfield said happily as he took the garter.

"Don't call me dude."

"Sorry, won't happen again." Garfield took Raven's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Bruce turned to the others who were grinning at him. "What?"

"That was really nice of you, Bruce." Diana said.

"How about a constellation prize then."

"Oh," Diana sat her glass of champagne down on the table. "Like what?"

"A dance."

Diana smiled. "I would love too."

Bruce offered his hand to her and she gladly took it. They walked to the dance floor and Alfred couldn't help but to smile.

-

Dick and Kory were in yet another dance during the reception. As they danced, Dick couldn't help but notice how well his wife could dance. She had gotten much better at dancing since the last time they moved to music.

"You're gotten better." Dick voiced his comment out load with out even realizing it.

Kory blushed. "Thank you. I have been practicing."

"Really?"

Kory nodded. "Victor has shown me many styles of ball room dancing," Kory said. "And there is another form of dancing I have picked up as well from watching one of Karen's movies at girl's night."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I believe the movie was called... Dirty Dancing."

Dick grinned. "What else did you learn from Dirty Dancing?"

Kory kissed Dick lightly on the lips. "You will find out soon enough."

"I can't wait."

Their flirting session was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from none other then Alfred.

"Pardon me," said Alfred. "But Master Bruce would like to have a word with you Dick. He said it was rather important."

Dick sighed and turned to Kory. "Duty calls my sweet, sorry."

Kory shook her head and held up her hand. "There is no need to apologize. As a matter of fact I think I could use some fresh air."

"Alright," Dick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you out on the balcony as soon as I can."

Kory nodded her head and parted from his side, heading towards the open balcony doors. Mean while, Dick followed Alfred to the table where Bruce, Clark, Diana and Barry sat. Dick looked at them one by one.

"What's this all about?" he asked. Dick had an idea about what it could be but he wanted to be clear about what they were talking about.

"I think you know," said Bruce. "It's about Tim, Conner, Cassie and Bart."

"We talked amongst ourselves about them becoming Titans." Diana said.

"And we agreed to allow it," Clark said with a small smile. "They are in your care now. You and the other Titans."

"Just don't let them become to rebellious," said Barry jokingly. "It took us a long time to whip them into shape."

"Right," Dick nodded in understanding. "Do they know the good news yet?"

"Tim and Bart know," said Bruce. "But we couldn't find Conner and Cassie."

"I wonder where they could be." Dick said absently.

"We've got it covered," Clark said." Don't worry."

When Clark said, _"we've got it covered"_, he really meant that Roy and Donna had it covered. Diana had set the two of them off to go look for Cassie and Conner. Donna and Roy weren't ones to refuse a request from Wonderwoman herself, especially Donna. Not when Cassie was involved. And so the pair looked around for the pair, walking the halls of the mansion that the reception party was being held in.

"Can we please go back now." Roy whined.

"For the last time, Roy, no," Donna said irritated. "We have to find Cassie."

"And Conner."

"Right, and Conner."

A naughty thought passed in Roy's mind and he wrapped his arms around Donna's waist.

"How about we take a little break." he said seductively and he kissed her softly on the neck.

Donna fought to remain in control and although her mind was set on finding Cassie and Conner, she couldn't help but to ask, "What do you have in mind?"

"Me... you... a closet," he grinned wickedly. "Seven minutes in heaven."

Donna's control snapped and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Only seven minutes," she said sternly. "Then we _have_ to look for Cassie and Conner."

"What ever you say."

They found a near by closet and Roy opened the door excitedly. When he did, a feeling of complete shock filled the air. Four pairs of blue eyes met each other. Inside the closet was none other then Cassie and Conner, looking completely dishevel. Their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was a mess. Not to mention the fact that Conner had Cassie pinned to the wall in the closet with his hand on her thigh.

Conner smiled sheepishly, "Howdy neighbors."

Roy, although he was a young adult and mature, could only say one thing. "_Ooooooh_, you guys are in_ so _much trouble."

"We weren't doing anything!" Conner said strongly, though he sounded a lot more nervous then he did strong.

"Yeah, we were...," Cassie looked to Conner expectantly. "We were looking for... his button."

"And we found it." Conner said proudly.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Donna asked sternly, crossing her arms.

They shook their heads. "No."

Donna sighed. "I promise not to tell Diana or Clark about this. But I don't want to find out about another incident like this, okay."

"Okay." Cassie and Conner said, their eyes downcast.

"Now the both of you go before I change my mind."

Cassie and Conner stepped out of the closet, fixing their hair and clothes as they walked down the hall and back to the party. Just as Donna was about to leave as well, Roy pulled her back.

"What about us?" he asked, looking at her and then the closet.

Donna groaned and slapped his chest lightly. "Grow up, Roy."

With that said she walked away, heading back to the reception party, with a not so happy Roy following not to far behind.

-

As Dick followed Alfred, Kory headed towards the open balcony doors with a smile on her face. As soon as Kory stepped out on to the balcony, she closed the doors behind her. What she needed now was some alone time, some time to reflect on the today's events. Her smile got wider as she thought back to the wedding. She couldn't believe it, she had married Dick Grayson. The man of her dreams. It was like a dream come true. That's when she felt a presence behind her. She instantly knew who it was.

"Komand'r."

The figure stepped on to the balcony railing, presenting herself to Kory.

"Sister, I see you married Boy Blunder. Congratulations."

"You were at the wedding." Kory knew this to be a fact.

"Yeah, thought I just drop by," Blackfire stepped down from the railing. "Why are you smiling?"

Kory's smile only got wider. "Because me sister is here. That means a lot to me."

"Who's to say I'm not here to ruin your little party or kidnap you," Blackfire said coldly. "I could make it seem like you're a run away bride."

"If that were true you would have done it by now."

Blackfire looked away and crossed her arms. "This changes nothing you know."

Kory nodded in understanding. With out warning, Kory wrapped her sister in a hug. Even though Blackfire was evil and hated her, Kory still saw her as a sister and it meant a lot to have family here on her special day.

"Alright, enough," Blackfire said as she pulled away. "I have to go. I have a date with a thief." Blackfire jumped on to the railing and started to hover into the air. "And don't expect a invite to my wedding."

Kory said nothing but offered a warm smile as her sister flew away, becoming one with the night sky. A few minutes later, Dick stepped out on to the balcony and wrapped his arms around Kory's waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I am fine," Kory wiggled in his arms so she was now facing him. "Would you like to go back inside?"

"Sure."

He held her hand as they walked towards the door. As soon as he opened the door he stilled and turned around quickly. To the visible eye, it appeared as nothing was there, but Dick knew he heard something.

"Is something wrong, Dick?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he turned to look at her. "Do you mind if I stay out here a little bit longer?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks," Dick kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you inside."

Kory nodded her head and walked back inside. Dick closed the door behind her and stepped further out into the balcony.

"I know someone is there so just come out." Dick said with a strong voice.

A masked figure jumped down from the roof behind him. "Lighten up chuckles. After all, this is your wedding day."

Dick turned around. "Red X... or should I say Jason Todd."

Red X felt like the wind was knocked right out of him. "How did you -"

"The same material art moves like me. You were able to break into Titans Tower and steal my suit. Before you as Red X appeared Jason Todd suddenly disappeared. It was said that you died," the corner of Dick's lips moved into a smile. "I put two and two together."

Red X laughed. "So you finally figured it out. After all these years."

"Not all of it," said Dick. "I still don't know why you left Batman's side. You were well on your way to becoming his new partner after I left Gotham and started the Titans. Why did you abandon it?"

"Sorry bird boy but that's a trade secret."

"Why are you here?"

"Well we are kind of like family, in a weird almost non-existent way," Red X shrugged. "It felt right coming here. And it was nice to see the old man's face."

"I'm glad you came," Dick was about to walk back inside but stopped. "Oh, and if we cross paths on the opposite side of the law, you better not flirt with my wife."

"No worries chuckles. Besides, I have a thing with this alien girl who calls herself Blackfire.'

Dick almost laughed out load. "Good luck with that."

They parted ways as Dick rejoined the reception party.

-

The reception party had been a complete success and after many hours or rejoicing in the new married couple's honor, the party was finally coming to an end. It was already dark outside and the sky had turned completely black with twinkling stars that looked like diamonds. Outside of the mansion that the reception party had took place was a long white limo waiting for the married couple to say goodbye to all the guest so the driver, which was Alfred, could drive them to the air port so the newly weds could start their honeymoon.

"Kory and I would like to thank everyone for joining us on our special day," Dick announced to the crowd with his arm wrapped around Kory's waist. "It means a lot to the both of us that you could all come."

"We are extremely grateful." Kory said with a warm smile.

"Wait a second," Victor said, walking up to them. "You can't leave with out giving us a proper goodbye."

Kory knew what he meant and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Victor then went to Dick and the two exchanged, what they called, a 'man hug'. A man hug was a hug that only lasted for about five seconds with a pat on the back.

"See you in six weeks, man." Victor said.

Next to say goodbye was Karen.

Kory have her a hug as well. "I look forward to having you as a roommate."

"Me too," said Karen, pulling away. "Take care."

The next two people to say goodbye was Raven and Garfield. Raven embraced Dick while Kory embraced Garfield.

"Do not be worried, Garfield," Kory said quietly for only him to hear. "I am sure Raven will say yes."

Garfield smiled with confidence and nodded his head.

Once the goodbyes were all said and done, the newlyweds parted from their friends and family and stepped into the waiting limo. They waved goodbye and the limo took off, driving away. Inside the limo, Kory rested her head on Dick's shoulder and had one arm wrapped around the front of his waist. Dick had an arm wrapped around her waist as well.

"I love you, Dick."

"I love you too, Kory."

And as the limo drove away, the stars continued to sparkle into the night sky.

Two friends, two lovers... A story that would never end.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ/REVIEWED THIS STORY. WITH OUT YOU GUYS I COULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS STORY AND YOU ALL HAVE BEEN A BIG HELP. THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO Dana-Fire, Ace.04, SaffireStarz, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Koriand'r Grayson. RoseXxxXThorn, CERTiFiED02, QueenOfSalvation, BerryDrops, Pirategirl0, chaylorfan, allieownsxyourfacebabe, cookiesruletheworld, toonfan820, Karol!na07 AND jumpstarter FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
